


Vampire Heart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Queen of the Damned Stories/Crossovers [3]
Category: Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aww… am I scaring you?” he said mockingly, and I knew the voice. It was the rock and sex God… Lestat De Lioncourt. I was trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here is a new QotD story that a friend of mine let me agree to publish on here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the film Queen of the Damned. My friend on Fanfiction.net owns the story Vampire Heart. I own the stories and photomanips that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl named Brandi watches as her birthday party is ruined, and meets Lestat soon after..

Vampire Heart

It all started on my sixteenth birthday.

It was a normal night, a normal after school party — only with more drinking involved. People were grinding against each other like no tomorrow, oblivious to anything else in the world. I, on the other hand, was sitting alone in a corner, sipping on a beer, and no one cared.

It was my own birthday party; yet, no one cared. The only reason all the stupid valley girls and jocks came was because my parents had rented out the nearest nightclub for the night — well, from dusk until dawn, to be precise. I couldn’t help the few tears that spilled out of my brown eyes… I couldn’t help it.

Eventually, I got sick of the thudding bass and decided to take matters into my own hands. When I say matters, I mean the music. I stumbled through the pulsating bodies and to one of the many stereo systems, and turned Usher’s “DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again” off.

“Hey, retarded witch! Turn that back on!” the big-bad head cheerleader Lauren demanded, flipping her white-blonde hair off her shoulders. I heard everyone in the club rumble an agreement. I slowly turned to face her, putting my best “look of death” on my face.

“First of all, my name is not ‘retarded witch’. It is Brandi Conners. Second of all, this is my party, so I decide what to do. Third of all, I hate that song!” I snapped, keeping the glare on my face the whole time. Lauren looked surprised, and said nothing more.

Smirking to myself, I changed the soundtrack to my favorite one — the one that had my favorite song on it by the rock God and sex God Lestat himself, I might add. The heavy metal music blasted through the speakers and filled the club with Lestat’s sexy voice.

_Why won’t you die?_  
_Your blood in mine_  
_We’ll be fine_  
_Then your body will be mine_

I smiled and screamed along to the words, flinging my chocolate brown hair around.

“You call this music? This is the worst stuff I’ve ever heard!” the football star of the school yelled over the music. His name was Eric. He was Lauren’s boyfriend, and a total jerk.

“You, my dear, need to learn how to appreciate good music, and that Usher nonsense isn’t it,” I countered, shoving past him. Unfortunately, Lauren saw that.

“Why on Earth did you push my boyfriend, you witch?” she yelled before throwing her fist at my face. Unfortunately, I didn’t see it in time to dodge it. Her fist landed right on my nose, and I felt the blood start to gush out. Eric laughed, and the teenagers nearby started clapping, cheering and hollering.

The next thing I knew, I was being tossed out onto the sidewalk, and left to walk home in the middle of New York… by myself.

 _This cannot get any worse!_ I thought. With that, I picked up my Lestat CDs (which had also been tossed out onto the sidewalk next to me) before starting the long and dangerous walk home. It was odd tonight. For one thing, there were no cars or people — not even any pigeons.

“This is really weird,” I said to myself before picking up my pace. It felt like there was someone watching me, and I did not like it at all — not one bit.

Then I saw someone, standing in the middle of the street, facing me. I could tell it was a guy, and it looked like he was muscular. But I couldn’t see his face, and that worried me a little.

I picked up my pace even more and looked behind me, just to make sure no one was there. However, that was a bad choice on my part because the guy was right behind me, about three inches away. I let out a squeak and stumbled back a few steps, and then he was gone. It was as though he vanished or something.

I stepped back a few more steps, and walked right into something. I knew what that something was before I even turned around; it was that guy. _How,_ I wondered, _did he get behind me so fast?_

“Who are you? W-What do you want?” I stuttered, backing away again. But this time, it was different. Every time I took a step back, he took one forward. It was only when my back was up against the wall that I knew how it felt to be in the paws of a trapped animal.

“Aww… am I scaring you?” he asked mockingly, and I knew who the voice was. My favorite singer — the rock and sex God, Lestat — was staring me down… like his eyes could see into my soul.

Although I was scared — so much so that I was paralyzed — I blinked; those eyes of his were kind of a bit creepy. I couldn’t move, and he stepped closer and closer to me until he was within kissing distance of me. My heart was pounding in my chest; all I could hear was my blood pounding in my ears.

I was scared for my life. _What do I do now?_ I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
